(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia connector reader device. When a portable digital device is plugged into a connector interface within a holder slot, functionality of a transmission control circuit enables data stored in a memory card of the portable digital device to be accessed.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, when using a personal stereo B1, in general, if a user needs to access data stored in a memory card H, then the personal stereo B1 must first be connected to a computer A with a connecting cable B11, and a card reader C is then connected to the computer A with a connecting cable C1. The computer A then functions as a transmission point for transmitting the data stored in the memory card H, which is not only troublesome in use, moreover, a computer facility or notebook computer is necessary in order to implement data transmission. Hence, such a method of transmitting data is not only time wasteful, but also adds to operating procedure required of the user.
Furthermore, there are a great variety of memory cards H in current se, however, in general, only the computer A or a notebook computer is able to read data stored in a memory card of the card reader C. Thus, with the various digital data devices in current use, it is extremely inconvenient for the user to transfer data stored in the various digital data devices in current use to the external memory card H. In addition, though the light, slim and small size of the card reader C facilitates easy portability, however, it is unable to directly connect to a digital data device such as the digital personal stereo B1, which causes considerable inconvenience to the user.
Hence, the inventor of the present invention proposes to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties to eliminate the aforementioned shortcomings.